My Last Breath
by The Mini Vampirate
Summary: James and Lily are together, but James becomes heartbroken and breaks Lily's heart in return. The two resort to hating eachother until a tagic accident brings them together again.
1. Notes and Kisses

**A/N Before you read this chapter, I'd like to describe the characters to you (Sam please be quiet);**

**Sirius:** **Loud, dark brown hair, strange black eyes, funny.**

**James:** **Prefect (hard to believe), prankster, jet black hair, brown eyes.**

**Remus:** **Prefect, shaggy dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, looks tired due to his furry problem, is the "good one" out of the bunch besides Pettigrew the suck up.**

**Peter Pettigrew:** **Chubby, bald spot because of a nasty hex a girl played on him, blue eyes.**

**Lily: Flaming red hair, emerald green eyes, rosy cheeks.**

**Kayla:** **Dark brown hair, chocolate-brown eyes, small and slender (only fat one here is Pettigrew), friends with James and Sirius since she was three.**

**Samantha:** **Light brown hair, hazel eyes, tall.**

**Hope:** **Tall, brown hair, brown eyes, tougher than most people.**

**Brock:** **Blonde hair, who-knows-what-color? eyes, on the short side.**

**There you go, this is just a filler chapter to show you what their characters are like, but read the next chapter and you'll really like it!**

**Breaking Away from Confusion**

**Chapter 1: Notes and Kisses**

Mrs. Landerson's voice droned on in Muggle studies as the Marauders, Kayla, Samantha, and Lily passed notes.

**Prongs: **Guys, this class is really boring, why did we choose to take it?

BrightEyes: sigh Maybe it's because we needed to brush up on our Muggle history if we ever want to go into the their world and live among them.

**Padfoot: **But I thought it was just a class that we went to in order to catch up on necessary sleep!

BrightEyes: Yeah, that too... wait, why is my name BrightEyes?

Moony: 'Cause Sirius describes your eyes like sparkling stars in a clear sky...

BrightEyes: Okay, okay! I've heard enough.

Lily-bean: Guys? Shouldn't you be taking notes?

BrightEyes: Heck no! This class is so boring! Besides, I can copy off from you, Samantha, or Hope any day!

Chickenlegs: Hey! I was reading that note too ya know!

BrightEyes: Oops, my mistake.

**Padfoot: **Kayla?

BrightEyes: sighs Yes?

**Padfoot: **Have you decided if you are going to Hogsmeade with us or not yet?

BrightEyes: I guess I'll go, but only if Samantha goes too! Heck I need a supervisor when it comes to going to Hogsmeade with you guys! I almost agreed to more than one drink last time!

**Prongs: **Yeah, that was awesome! I've known you since we were born, yet you never even _picked up_ a drink until that night! But after that first bottle that you swigged down a little too fast, you almost threw up from the taste and said you were going to stick with root beer.

Moony: Jeez, we gotta get this girl to loosen up.

Chickenlegs: Tell me about it... Just last week...

_Slap! _ Mrs.Landerson's wand hit the table, scaring all six note-writers horribly.

"Stop writing notes to each other and start taking notes for class!" she scoffed, snatching the notes from Samantha's hands. As she swiftly read it over, all six of them glared at each other uneasily and Kayla put down on the table in an ashamed manner.

"Miss Davis? Do you have something to say for yourself?" Mrs. Landerson asked, crossing her arms profusely. Kayla looked up innocently.

"Um, sorry?" she tried, but it was to no avail

"Two nights of detention for you Miss Davis!" Mrs. Landerson exclaimed, about to return to her lesson when Sirius jumped up.

"No fair! All she said was sorry! Why does _she _of all people get detention?" he challenged, making the teacher whirl around and give him a smug look.

"Oh don't worry, Mr. Black. You will be getting the same amount of detention,"she shrieked, going back to her teachings of the modern Muggle race car. The Marauders and the girls went back to writing their notes, now cautious that they were under watchful eyes.

BrightEyes: Sirius, did you just stand up for me? Without anything in it for you?

**Padfoot: **Is it so hard to believe that I can be good sometimes?

**BrightEyes/Prongs/Lily-Bean/Chickenlegs/Moony: **Yes!!!

**Padfoot: **Way to go guys. You've wounded my ego!

BrightEyes: Seriously, Sirius. Why did ya stand up for me?

**Prongs: **Maybe it's 'cause he's dreamed of marrying you since you first said hello to him in the hallway of my mansion on a play date.

**Padfoot: **Prongsie! That's not fair! You made a Marauder's promise never to reveal that ever!

**Prongs: **Oops? Come on, Padfoot, it was bound to get out sometime! I'm serious!

**Padfoot: **No, I'm Sirius! Besides, at least I haven't admired Lily-Bean from a distance while you were spying at her on the top of that tree back home!

"What?!" Lily shrieked aloud, startling the whole class and the teacher. She looked around nervously, sinking lower into her chair.

"Miss Evans, would you please explain that outburst of yours?" Mrs.Landerson asked, raising an eyebrow. Lily searched her mind desperately but could find nothing.

"Er, Mrs. Landerson?" James piped up. "If I could speak for Lily, I think what she was referring to was the absurdity of the Muggles cleaning their house by hand. How do they do it?" Mrs. Landerson scowled and glanced back at Lily.

"Is that right Miss Evans?" she asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean, if I had to clean my room by hand I think I'd die!" Lily played along, relieved that she had a decent excuse.

"Very well then, class dismissed." The class gratefully picked up their belongings, some yawning and rubbing their eyes after the eighty minute naps. Sirius, James, Kayla, and Lily rushed out of the room, leaving a bewildered Samantha and Remus behind.

"You're lucky you saved me back there or I would have probably killed you by now," Lily hissed at James, earning an amused chuckle from Sirius.

"You just be quiet, Black," Kayla snapped, pulling him by the arm into Potions. "We have some talking to do." Sirius' eyes pleaded with James for help but James had his own problems.

"You were spying on me? Where? Which tree?" Lily was demanding to know. James flickered his eyes from one place to another, averting her face.

"Potter, you answer me!"

"I so didn't spy you from a tree! I was on a broomstick!" he cried, not realizing his own words until he saw the horrified look on Lily's face.

"Oh, crap. I've got explaining to do, don't I?" James asked, as Lily nodded and pulled him by the arm into Astrology.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

BrightEyes: So let me get this straight; you've liked me since we were three?

**Padfoot: **You know, we should be paying attention instead of writing notes.

BrightEyes: And you know perfectly well that you don't give a care about stupid things like paying attention in class! Now answer the question!

**Padfoot: **OKay, fine. Yes, I guess I've sorta liked you for a while.

BrightEyes: No trick?

**Padfoot: **No trick. So, now that that's off my chest, wanna go out with me?

BrightEyes: You know, I would laugh out loud at that comment but I'd majorly get in trouble and we already have two detentions.

**Padfoot face falling: **So I take that as a no?

BrightEyes: I'll go out with you when James and Lily both kiss each other willingly!

**Padfoot: **Yup, definitely a no.

BrightEyes: Ya think?

**BlackLover: **Watcha guys talking about?

BrightEyes: Er, nothing Hope.

The rest of the day went on like a movie stuck on fastfoward. Lily refused to talk to James and Sirius and Kayla avoided each other at all times, purely out of embarrassment. Hope followed Sirius around like a puppy dog and Samantha went and flirted with her crush, Brock. The end of the night resulted in all the girls sulking on their beds miserably.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Kayla asked.

"Sirius hates me."

"Broc is avoiding me."

Lily and Kayla stared at the others longingly.

"You guys are miserable from rejection; that's normal. But being miserable from a guy liking you? Now that's not normal," Lily exclaimed. Kayla's face grew hurt and she stared downwards.

"Jeez, Lily-Bean. Didn't know you could be so harsh," she said. Lily looked up in bewilderment, confused.

"Um, I was referring to myself and James, but tell me your problem."

"Must I?" Kayla whined, looking at Lily with sad eyes.

"Yes! Come on _BrightEyes_, tell us! We're your friends!" Samantha urged.

"Sirius asked me out," she stated simply, laying her head on her pillow and closing her eyes.

"What?" Hope shrieked, feeling utterly jealous at the moment. Kayla opened her eyes to look at them.

"He asked me out during Potions."

"What did you say?" Samantha demanded.

"I said no." The room grew strangely silent as the baffled girls wondered what had gotten into Kayla.

"But Kayla, Black is the only guy you've loved since you first set eyes on him at James' house!" Sam pointed out.

"Besides James but you only love him as a brother," Lily added as if it were the most important fact of her life.

"I know," Kayla sighed. "But I don't know if I can go into one of those kinda one week relationships with him." The rest of the night was carried on in silence, each girl with her own troubled thoughts.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"This really sucks," Sirius said. "The girl I love rejected me and her best friend won't stop chasing me!" James stared at him friend sympathetically, secretly feeling the same way himself. He had chased Lily down all day, trying to convince her that he hadn't seen anything bad (though he had managed to see her in her underwear, which was so not bad for him), but she wouldn't even talk to him. The door creaked open and Brock then walked in to find all four friends lounging about and doing nothing.

"Um, do my eyes deceive me or are the great Marauders actually home on a Friday night? What could cause such nonsense?" Brock asked dramatically as if the world was about to end.

"Girl problems," Sirius and James muttered in unison. Remus and Peter weren't in love and they didn't think anyone liked them anyways. So Pettigrew sat reading his History, and Remus was doing unfinished homework. Brock nodded, flopping down onto his bed to read a Quidditch magazine.

"Do you guys think Samantha is cute?" he suddenly wondered aloud, realizing

too late what he had said.

"Whoa, raging hormones much?"Sirius joked, surprised he was having a conversation with Brock, who hardly ever paid attention to them.

"Um, Samantha's cute but Lily is _hawt_!" James exclaimed, staring off into the distance.

"Keep dreaming, Mr. Prefect! I don't know if she'd ever go out with you!" Brock laughed. He returned his gaze back to the magazine but wasn't really reading it. HIs mind was somewhere else, two rooms away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

On Saturday night, Sirius skipped throughout the commons room singing,

"We're going to Hogsmeade, we're going to Hogsmeade!"

"Would you shut your mouth before all of Gryffindor is begging to come?" James hissed. The boys were all ready with their invisibility cloak and all, but now they were just waiting for Kayla. When the door finally opened, Kayla walked out wearing a pair of casual jeans and a Gryffindor hoodie, and was literally pulling Lily out of their dorm.

"Lily! You have to come and make sure I don't pick up a drink!" Kayla whined and Lily finally gave in. They were all thrown under the invisibility cloak, a very hot and uncomfortable predicament. They managed to make it to a secret tunnel unseen, but Lily had been tense the whole time as she stood so closely next to James. Lily loved James, and she knew he loved her. But he had also "loved" alot of other girls who had been dumped within a month. When they were finally free of their airtight cloak, they began to talk quietly to one another; girls to girls, guys to guys.

"There's the exit," James pointed. The climbed out, surprised to see that everything was busy on this night, where as it was usually quiet until you went into a bar.

"Let's go guys!" Kayla shouted over the noise, pulling Remus and Sirius on each side of her into The Three Broomsticks. Lily was about to follow when a hand shot out and grabbed her arm.

"Follow me," a velvety voice whispered in her ear; the voice of James. James pulled Lily along in the rain, leaving the rest of his friends back in Hogsmeade. Lily wondered why James Potter , of all people, was holding her hand in the rain to bring her to a place that she knew nothing about. The sweet drops of rain trickled down on Lily's flaming red hair.

After what seemed like hours of walking together, they finally reached a spot under a tree surrounded by rose bushes. They both walked into the clearing and James surprised Lily by taking both of her hands and looking deep into her sparkling emerald eyes. Lily practically gasped at how handsome he looked with the water running down his nice face and through his messy black hair.

"Lily, what do you think of me?" he asked. Lily though deeply for a moment, then answered the wya she truly felt, leaving out the feelings of love and loniging.

"I think that you can be immature, rude, a joker, and the biggest jerk known to man-kind!" she began, but then her eyes softened. "But that is only to the people that you hate. To others you can be the most generous, caring, loving guy I have ever met." James was shockd with her answer, but definatley pleased.

"Why, James? How do you feel about me?" she asked. James knew what he needed to do.

"This, Lily Evans, is what I think of you." And with that, he bent down and kissed her full on the lips.


	2. The Death of a Friend

**A/N OKay, for all you pansies who for some reason are reading this but not the Harry Potter series, I'd like to tell you that the Dark Mark is something Voldemort puts above the place where he has committed a murder, and the Death Eaters are his followers. This is mostly just a cliffhanger chapter so please do not mind the shortness of it. TTFN; ta ta for now! ≈Kayla**

James' kiss became more and more passionate by the second dowrning Lily in a sea of emotions, and she surprised him by kissing him back. When they finally broke apart, both were happy and content.

"So, how was that?" James asked, a smirk plastered on a face. Lily slapped him playfully.

"I don't know, maybe another kiss would help me to decide," she hinted, and james kissed her again.

"Aha! Perfect!" Lily laughed when they pulled apart again. James chuckled and put his arm around her shoulders casually.

"Does that mean you'll go out with me?" James asked her hopefully. Lily smiled and nodded, earning her all oud "whoop!" from James. They walked together in comforatable silence for a long while, planning to shock the rest of their friends when the reached Hogsmeade. But when they finally caught sight of the tiny town, Lily gasped and stumbled backwards.

"No!" she whispered. James stiffened as well as he followed her gaze to the menacing shape hanging above Hogsmeade grounds. There, lingering in the sky, was Voldemort's mark, the Dark Mark. It was a dark green skull with a snake protruding from it's mouth.

"Lily, stay close by, and if i tell you to run, you need to run," James commanded, completley in control now. Lily nodded meakley and clutched James' arm tightly for support.

"We have to find the others," she whispered fearfully. James silently showed his agreement as he pulled out his wand and surveyed the scene that met their eyes.

Windows were smashed, doors off from their hinges. An eerie glow made the place look like it had an almost red tinge to it, making Lily all the more frightened. They walked carefully over junk and rubbish, Lily crying over the dead bodies lying aimlessly on the street. James glared over everything in complete hate.

"Voldemort and his death eaters, I hate them!" he spat out, his body trembling in anger. Just as they were turning a corner, they saw their friends from a distance crouching over a dark figure on the ground. As they drew nearer, Lily gasped and James stiffened. The figure that their friends was crouching over was known other than Sirius Black. Hie eyes were closed, his lips purple, wand in hand. Remus was sitting miserably by Sirius' side, and Kayla was sitting nearby, her eyes wide from shock. She just at there, muttering,

"He's dead, he's dead!"

James and Lily realized with a jolt why Sirius Black wasn't moving. He was dead.

**A/N People, please, don't kill me. Sirius will be okay, trust me, just wait until the next chapter. Read on...and review (nice reviews would be good). TTFN- Ta ta for now, Kayla.**


	3. The Dead Undead

**A/N This chapter will help all of you Blac Lover cough cough "HOPE!") and you will no longer want to kill me. PLease read and review people. Read and Review like never before!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! TTFN ta ta for now- Kayla**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 3: The Dead Undead**

**By: Monkeys Like Cookies**

Remus explained to James what had happened, while Kayla sat silently hugging her knees and reconciling the night's events.

_Kayla's Flashback_

_"Sirius, would you hurry up and pick something? We have to find Lily and James!" Kayla whined, tugging on Sirius' arm. _

_"Well, I've played almost every non-harmful prank on the Slytherins possible! It's kinda hard to find something when Zonko's only holds the dumb stuff. It's bloody awful!" Sirius complained, and Remus and Kayla sighed. _

_"Hey, where's Wormtail?" Remus suddenly asked, looking around for their friend. Sirius just shrugged and returned to looking at the "Instant Gas" packages while Kayla read a book on Quidditch. _

_That's when the screams began. They rose up in every building, every house, and loud explosions were heard. Sirius, Kayla, and Remus watched in horror from the shadows as the door burst open and seven Death Eaters stormed in, killing everyone in sight. Five of them left, leaving only two to steal all the items that were on the dead. _

_"Sirius, Remus, my wand!" Kayla hissed, pointing at the wand that was lying in the middle of the floor. She crept quietly to retrieve it, despite Sirius' warnings. He and Remus watched in horror as one of the Death Eaters whirled around and pointed his wand at her._

_"Filthy Mudblood," he sneered, and muttered the dreaded killing curse._

_"No!" Sirius cried, placing himself in front of Kayla. He attempted to block the spell but it was no use. It hit him and Kayla watched as his body hit the hard ground with a _thump._ The Death Eaters snickered and left the room, ignoring the angry yells from Remus. _

_Every thought that pumped through Kayla's head matched the beat of her heart. _Dead, dead, Sirius dead.

_End of Flashback_

"Come one, Kay. We have to get you to Madam Pomphrey," James coaxed, gently lifting Kayla onto her feet. She stared sadly into his eyes for just a few seconds before bursting into tears and laying her head onto James' shoulders.

"It's all my fault!" she sobbed. The tears stung her eyes, carrying every inch of hurt she was feeling. James felt sympathetic for her, she was like a little sister to him. But, as much as he wanted to comfort her, he needed to deal with his own pain.

"Lily, do you think you could bring her up to the Hospital Wing?" he asked. Lily nodded and put an arm around Kayla's shoulder for support. Just as they started to make the long way up to the castle, James spun Lily around and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Be careful," he whispered.

"I will." She and Kayla disappeared quickly from sight, leaving James and Remus to deal with their sorrow. James sighed, looking up at Remus with tears in his eyes. Since when did he cry? Oh, maybe it was because his best mate was just killed. That could be it.

"Now what?" he asked.

"I don't know. Maybe we should tell somebody, like Mconagal or Dumbledore or- OH MY GOSH!" Remus exclaimed, his eyes widening.

"What?" James asked worriedly. Remus pointed at Sirius and James almost fainted with relief. Sirius had started breathing! He was _alive_ but just barely. His chest heaved slowly up and down, and the boys could hear the short gasps that was his breath.

"School. Now," James commanded. He and Remus swiped a couple of brooms from the demolished store and loaded Sirius onto one carefully. James climbed on too, and put a tight hold on him.

"Come on, Moony, we have to go!" James cried as Remus tried frustratingly to mount his broom. When he finally managed to get on, they zoomed off towards the castle, picking up Peter on the way.

"Where the heck were you?" James shrieked.

"N-no where," Peter stuttered, his face chalk white. Remus just shrugged, too occupied with trying to control his broom than with anything else. When they finally reached the school, fifteen minutes later, Sirius' breathing was beginning to get slower. They rushed inside and found a whole group of Aurors waiting for them, wands pointed at their chests.

"Stand down, it's just a couple of students!" Alastor Moody commanded, and the Aurors lowered the wands reluctantly. Moody stormed over to where the boys were standing.

"Are you the scraps Miss Evans was blabbering on about?" he asked, his blue eye twitching back and forth, seeming to scan James and Remus. James nodded and pointed to Sirius.

"He got hit! By the killing curse!" he exclaimed. The Aurors began to murmur and one shouted out,

"Then why ain't he dead?" James scowled but shrugged.

"Dunno, but it's a miracle he's still with us. But he's barely breathing, we have to get him to St. Mungos now!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the hall. Moody blinked as if he were surprised that a student could be assertive but grunted and picked up Sirius from the broomstick. In less than a second, he had Apparated to the hospital for ill wizards.

"Potter, Lupin, you should probably head to the Hospital Wing for something to help you to sleep, then return to your commons room immediately. We will be locking all the doors to the rooms in twenty minutes in case of a raid. Voldemort has come too close for comfort," Dumbledore explained, coming to the front of the crowd. James and Remus nodded their thanks and headed off in the direction of the Hospital Wing, each with a headache bigger than they would like.

"Children! I'm relieved that you're not harmed!" Madam Pomphrey exclaimed, ushering the boys over to on-waiting beds.

"Now, what are you here for? The girls have already made their way upstairs and the teachers are locking the place down soon."

"Uh, Professor Dumbledore said we need something for sleep," Remus mumbled, his mind somewhere else. Madam Pomphrey rushed out of the room for a moment, leaving James, Remus, and Peter to their troubled thoughts. Remus sighed and he felt his eyes start to sting at the corners.

_No, no crying. A Marauder doesn't cry, not even when his best mate might be-_

"Padfoot will be okay. He's at St. Mungos, they'll make him all right, you'll see," Peter encouraged, mostly for his own good. He had looked up to Sirius ever since his first day at Hogwarts and had followed him around ever since, earning him a small place in the Marauders group.

"Here we are! Take these potions once you're in bed and please don't try to get up after," Madam Pomphrey ordered, and shooed the students to their beds.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's all my fault!" Kayla cried, throwing herself into Lily's warm embrace. Lily shushed her sympathetically, trying to find words to stop this insane sobbing. Lily had cried as well, but her tears were tears of grief, where as Kayla's were tears of guilt.

"It's not your fault, it's those stupid Death Eaters!" Lily assured, her voice harsh with fury.

"Lily! Kayla!" James exclaimed, bursting open the portrait entry way. The minute Kayla saw James, she burst into tears again and ran over to him.

"James, it's all my fault! If I hadn't gone over to get my stupid wand, Sirius would be alive! But I was an idiot and now he's dead!" she wailed as James put a reassuring arm around her.

"Kayla, calm down," he commanded wearily. "He's not dead." Lily looked up at this comment, now completely engulfed in the conversation. Kayla looked up as well, clearly confused.

"He's not dead," James repeated with an amused look. "No more tears, he started breathing slowly after you left for the castle. Alastor Moody brought him to St. Mungos, but he should be fine."

"Oh, thank God!" Lily exclaimed. Kayla sighed in relief and laid her head against James' chest.

"You think you can sleep now?" Lily asked her.

"I would, but Leandra is in my bed! Hope and Samantha let her sleep over!" Kayla complained, her normal personality returning. Remus chuckled.

"Well, I guess you can use Sirius' bed since he's not here," James suggested.

"Sure, but let me tell you something. I will sleep in it _only _ when he is not here." Everyone laughed, forgetting for the moment all the worries that were recently added to their minds. Peter had already fallen asleep on the couch, so Remus escorted Kayla to the bed, leaving Lily and James by themselves. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Lily just let out an exhausted sigh and let James wrap her in a giant hug. They stood that way for while, stopping only to kiss silently.

"Ehem," Remus coughed, causing the two lovers to whirl around. "I ignored that goodbye kiss in Hogsmeade, thinking it was just James being his normal self in the spur of the moment. But finding you two making out in the commons room... sorry, I can't ignore _that_. What has gotten into you two? Are you together?" James looked at Lily and she nodded.

"Yup, you could say that!" he exclaimed happily, drawing Lily closer. Remus let out a low whistle and shook his head.

"I knew we couldn't keep you guys away from each other for too long!"

"It was bound to happen someday I guess." A shriek erupted from the girls dorm and Samantha rushed out.

"Where have you guys been?" she demanded, crossing her arms angrily. "Kayla missed the pillow fight and the Muggle movie, Pirates of the Caribbean!"

"Kayla's just in Sirius' bed," Remus commented, not noticing how he had made it sound. Samantha's expression grew revolted and she froze.

"Ew, too much info! She's in Sirius' bed????? _With him?_ " she cried.

"Heck no!" Lily exclaimed, finally realizing what Samantha had concluded. "Sirius is in the hospital!"

"Oh," Sam muttered. "Why?"

"Oh my Gosh, Sam! Just look out your window!" Lily cried in exasperation. Sam looked hurt for a moment but obeyed, and they could hear the girls' frightened gasps.

"The Death Eaters? They were in Hogsmeade?" Sam asked when she returned, Hope and Leandra close behind. James, Lily, and Remus nodded gravely. Understanding dawned on Hope's face.

"You mean, Sirius was hurt by the Death Eaters? How?"

"They tried to kill Kayla with the killing curse but Sirius jumped in front of the spell, causing it to hit him." The three girls stood in shock.

"Who were they? The Death eaters?" Leandra asked, her frame trembling.

"We dunno," James replied. "Now go back to bed, and don't try to open the front door, the teachers locked it for safety purposes."

"The Death Eaters wouldn't dare approach the school without their leader..." Hope pointed out. James stared at her gravely. She froze, now terrified.

"_Voldemort _ was there?" They all nodded. The girls returned to bed, but not without heavy thoughts of worry and wonder.


	4. Trapped

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Peter Pettigrew restlessly turned around in his sleep, reliving the night in his dreams.

_**Pettigrew's Flasback Dream**_

_Peter nervously dashed around corners and smashed cars, avoiding explosions and the occasional dead bodies that would fall to the ground. He kept running until he came to a pure dead end, and was about to turn around when three Death Eaters surrounded him._

_"Well well well," one drawled in an all too familiar voice. "Looks like we aren't the only Hogwarts' students out after dark, are we? Ay, Malfoy?" Peter froze as the speaking Death Eater lifted his mask to reveal the sneering face of Severus Snape. one of the others did the same, only to reveal none other that Lucius Malfoy._

_"You're lucky we can't kill you, Pettigrew," Malfoy snapped. "Of course, we already tried to kill that girl you guys came here with, but Black had to just jump in the way and take the curse himself! Oh well, one less Marauder to deal with!" The color completley drained from Peter's face now. Sirius, dead? They killed him! Oh, how he wished he was as brave as one of his friends, otherwise he would try to kill one of them right now. But all he could mutter was,_

_"How could you?" The three laughed, and the third one took off her mask but Peter was not so surprised to see bellatrix Black, Sirius' horrid cousin._

_"Well, we were ordered to kill the Mudbloods first, but that worked too. My cousin must have really loved that girl in order to sacrifice himself for her," she chuckled. Suddenly a dark figure appeared; the Dark Lord. Snape, Malfoy, and Black bowed low to the ground as Voldemort turned to face Peter._

_**End of Dream**_

Peter awoke with sweat beaded on his forehead. He shuddered at his dream, remebering the horror of it all. Voldemort had made him make a wizards' promise to tell him all of the Marauders' secrets, and to stay by his side. He placed the Dark Mark on his arm, not paying attention to his pleads.

"What have I done?" he asked aloud.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next morning, breakfast was brought to the Commons rooms of every house, since students were not aloud into the halls. Gossip floated around the room to which Hope, Leandra, and Samantha clearly ignored.

"I'm telling you, Sam! Just shove the note in his face and walk away!" Hope was telling Samantha, referring to a note to ask Brock out. "It's not like he's going to be like Stacie and eat it!" Sam glared at her but chuckled.

Meanwhile, in the boys' dorm, Kayla had just awaken from a long night of dreamless sleep. She stretched her arms and legs, realzing for the first time that she was still in the clothes from the night before. She curled up deeper under the blankets, breathing in Sirius' deep scent.

_Okay, that's just weird, his blankets smell like the beach._

She jumped at a sudden movement, but sighed with relief. It was just Brock waking up. He opened his eyes and moved his eyes around the room, then glanced quickly back at her.

"What are _you _doing in here?" he asked. "And in _Sirius' _bed?!?"

"Okay, ew. You have a sick mind Peters. Sirius is at the hospital and Leandra was in my bed last night, so James let me stay here."

"Oh. Why's he in the hospital?" Brock asked. Kayla sighed and closed her eyes painfully, everything form last night flashing before her eyes; the Death Eater looming before her, the curse coming straight for her, Sirius falling to the ground, her own tears on the ground.

"What, did you hex him in the hallway?" Brock joked. Kayla's eyes flashed open and pure fry showed in them.

"You know, I could kill you for that!" she hissed, gritting her teeth to keep her from saying anything more. He stumbled backwards, his hands held in the air in mock surrender.

"Hey, don't get mad, I was just- "

"A Death Eater tried to kill me, but Sirius took the spell instead," she blurted out. Brock's eyes widened.

"Um, wow, more info please!"

"Fine," she moaned, and started to explain everything that had occured, starting in the joke shop and ending in the Hospital Wing. He listened intently the whole time, gasping only at the most horrible parts. By the end, he was breathless and felt bad that he had made the joke about the hex. He was about to apologize when James stirred and awoke. He turned around to face them in his bed, smiling.

"Hey, Sparkie!" he greeted. "Get a good night sleep?"

"If you mean dreamless, then yes."

"Uh, Sparkie?" Brock dared to ask.

"Yeah, childhood accident with my parents' wand gave me a nickname that James never let go of," Kayla groaned.

"Whoa, what's that?" Brock asked, referring to the ball of fuzz that was hitting the window repeatedly. Kayla giggled and went over to open the window, allowing the fuzz ball to enter.

"Oh, it's just Cookie!" James laughed. Kayla nodded, retrieving the letter from the owl and giving it a polite pat on the head. She returned to Sirius' bed, gently tearing open the letter. She gasped when she saw who it was from and practically ripped the seal off. She quickly read it over and sighed with relief, reading it over two more times to make sure her eyes were correct.

"What is it?" James and Brock asked in unison. But Kayla just shushed them.

_Dear BrightEyes,_

_I'll be sending a letter to the guys too, so don't bother to read this to them. I want you to know that I'm in St. Mungo's and I'm fine. The reason I'm alive is because I tried to use a spell to block the killing curse, but it only blocked it partially, causing me to be "dead" for a few hours. Wow, that is the smartest I have ever sounded in my life._

_Why do the walls have to be white all the time? And one other question I've been pondering for a while now. Why do Muggles think that dinosaurs were brown and roared? They could have been pink, fluffy, and mooed for all they know!_

_Please don't say it was your fault that I had to go and jump in front of you, cuz it wasn't. It was purely my fault and I don't regret it. If I hadn't of blocked that curse, you would be dead right now and I don't think I could live with the guilt._

_Love, Padfoot_

Love? Uh, okay...Kayla thought to herself, secretly smiling at the letter, knowing she'd take his words by heart.

"Hello? Woo hoo? Earth to Kayla, come back to us!" James joked with an amused grin, waving his hand in front of her distracted face.

"Hmm?" Kayla asked, a far away look in her eyes. James chuckled.

"Never mind," he said. "We both know who sent that letter to you, only he would make you block out the world like that." Kayla slapped him on the arm palyfully, but jumped up eagerly.

"Okay, who wants breakfast in bed?" she sang, skipping around the room. James and Brock raised their hands tiredly and Remus immediatley woke up at the sound of food.

"Oi, bring me some bacon and eggs please!" he asked politely, laying his head back down on the pillow. Kayla shook her head in mock shame but skipped out the door anyhow. The minute she entered thecommons room, everyone was silenced and turned to glare at her. She mentally burried herself in a pit, a bit timid from the sudden attention.

"Hey, is your boyfriend dead?" a fifth year sneered form the corner, earning him high fives from his friends. Kayla spun around to face him, flames burning in her eyes.

"No, he's not. In fact, I've just recieved a letter from him and he's fine!" she snapped, marching off to gather some food from the table. She got some of everything, then returned haughtily to the boys dorm with her arms full of plates.

"Ding ding ding, breakfast is served!" Kayla cried, setting the plates down on the floor. James,Remus, and Brock lazily climbed out of bed, grumbling at the early morning wake up.

"What got into you? Last night you were miserable and depressed and we didn't expect you to get out of bed at all today," Remus inquisited. "And now you're up earlier than the rest of us with a smile on your face! Heck, it's probabaly only 7:00!"

"Um, actually it's 12:00, and I _just _woke up. The house elves brought breakfast up and it's been up here all morning."

"Holy crud! I had to go talk to the Potions teacher at nine!" Remus exclaimed, jumping up hurriedly to stuff some pants on.

"Jeez Moony. Calm down, everyone is locked into their common rooms and dorms for the next two days. House elves are the only ones able to Apparate into our room and bring us the meals, but we're stuck," Kayla assured, but Remus' eyes only widened more. He bent down next to her and and James and whispered,

"Guys, tonight is full moon!" Kayla dropped the donut she was eating and James spit out his orange juice all over the carpet.

"_Crap!_" he murmered. He, Sirius, and Kayla had been the first to learn of Remus' "furry problem" and had been the first to help. They ended up telling Peter as well, and the three other Marauders turned into Animagi every full moon to be with Remus when he transformed. James would not allow Kayla to turn into an Animagus, but after following the others into the Shrieking Shack one day, they found that Remus was able to prevent himself from biting her. But she was the only human he could not bite, around anyone else he lost control. This is why they stayed silent and worried in the dorm that morning, Brock looking on in confusion.

"What? What's so wrong about missing a meeting?" he asked, but the glares from the others made him shut his mouth.

"Uh, I forgot something in my dorm. Remus, James, why don't you go find Peter," Kayla suggested, hinting to them that that was clearly not what she wnated them to do. The three left the room and steered themselves to the bathroom, locking the door behind them and soundproofing the doors.

"Guys, if I turn into a werewolf in here, nothing will prevent me from hurting someone!" Remus cried, setting his head in his hands miserably. as he slid to the floor. Anyone who knew his problem could tell that his transformation was to be soon; the circles under his eyes were darker, his face paler. He looked like a sick boy would, and in a way he _was_ sick. But not in the way he would prefer.

"Is there anyway anything has gotten in here this morning?"James asked.

"Well, we can't Apparate like the house elves did but..." Kayla began, suddenly remembering her letter from Sirius. "The window! Cookie flew in through the window to deliver Sirius' letter to me, so we can go out through the window!" Remus face brightened.

"I wonder why Dumbledore didn't think of locking the windows as well," he pondered out loud.

"Well, that's an easy question to answer! He clearly didn't think anyone would be insane enough to jump off from a seven story castle window!" Kayla concluded, mentally patting herself on the head. Comprehension dawned on James' face.

"And he didn't think we would have our brooms up here in our dorms, he thought we'd leave them in the locker room!" Kayla nodded, glad that they had found a solution.

"All right, we have to leave soon though, because Moony doesn't have his potion and most likely he'll begin to change the minute the moon comes up."

"Agreed," James and Remus replied in unison. They spent the rest of the day gathering food, water, and blankets for their overnight stay. They searched for Peter all day, but with no luck; he was utterly missing.

So at 5:00, Remus, James, and Kayla all picked up their bundles of supplies and headed towards the bathroom window. James was bringing Remus with him on his broom and Kayla was riding her own. She had put on a purple hoodie and some pajama bottoms with monkeys on them.

"Come one, Kayla, hurry up!" James whined. He and Remus were already on their broom and now Kayla just had to mount hers.

"I'm coming she hissed, pulling on her slippers and climbing on top of her broom haughtily.

"Ready," she signaled. James nodded and opened the overly large window, then sped out into the night, Kayla close behind. They soon reached the great willow, and Kayla quickly pushed the secret knot to reveal the hidden tunnel that led to the Shrieking Shack.

"Hurry, James!" Remus whispered, knowing the moon was ready to come out. They reached the end of the tunnel just in time. They burst in and slammed the door shut, locking it behind them. Kayla flopped down on the single mattress there and watched as James transformed himself into an Animagus; a stag. He layed down comforatably with his hooves tucked carefully under his stomach.

Suddenly the moonlight shone in through the window and a pained expression crossed Remus' face. His eyes widened and froze, his mouth hanging open. His back slowly began to arch and rip through his clothes. His human legs became hind legs of a dog, and his face turned into that of a wolf. He grew to be a few more feet than normal and finally collapsed into a whining heap on the floor. Kayla looked at him sypathetically and pulled out her wand, lighting up the dark shack with ease.

_Hey guys, _she said through her mind. She had the weird ability to talk to animals using her mind and theirs, where as Samantha could read human minds.

_Hi, Sparkie. I hate this werewolf thing, it gets worse every time. The pain usually subsides by now but for some reason it's still here. Okay, nevermind, it's starting to go away now..._

Kayla smiled assuringly. She knew how hard it must be to go through what Remus Lupin went through every month. She could feel his pain through his mind and she felt terribly bad. James, Sirius, and Peter went through pain when they transfromed, but not nearly as much as Remus did.

_So, why were you so happy this morning? _Remus asked. Kayla averted the question but James spoke up for her anyway.

_Padfoot sent her a letter from St Mungos! _he exclaimed mentally, a smile shining in his eyes.

_Oh yeah, James. I sure can trust you to keep a secret! Keep going and you''ll be castrated! _Kayla snapped. James' eyes widened and he perfectly resembled a deer in headlights. She laughed.

They all chatted for a while, but suddenly the door handle turned and it slowly began to creak open. Remus stiffened and he lunged at the door, teeth bared as James and Kayla watched in growing dismay.

_"_No, Remus, stop!" Kayla shouted aloud, but it was too late.


	5. Forever

**A/N This is so an awesome question, and Leandra, I hope you're happy because I put you in the chapter as lilking James. It's **_**really**_** important later on in the story and you play a big part, so be happy. Hope, I'll make you change your mind in the story about liking Sirius cause you don't have a chance with him and you'll end up with Remus. Samantha, you're not in this chapter but you are in the next one! This chapter is mostly showing you the characters personalities and their connections with each other. Read and review please!**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 5: Forever**

**By Monkeys Like Cookies**

Remus' wolf instincts kicked in as he growled at the door menacingly.

_Blood, blood, must have blood._

_"Moony, calm yourself," _James mentally ordered. Remus looked confused, turning from the door, to James, and back to the door again.

"James, I don't think he can control himself..." Kayla warned, glaring at Remus nervously. Sure enough, he was emotionally battling with his two instincts.

_Pounce, kill, eat, _one voice ordered harshly.

_No, you could hurt someone! _The other, the real Remus, retorted.

_Kill, blood._

_Stay under control!_

_Kill!_

_Control!_

"Kayla? Is that you in there?" a timid voice asked; the voice of Lily Evans.

"Oh, God. It's Lily!" Kayla whispered to James, and his eyes grew four times larger.

_Remus, that's my girlfriend! Please stay under control! _James pleaded. But Remus' wolf side won over and he threw open the door to reveal the redhead behind it. Lily's face grew chalk pale as she saw the creature before her.

"Oh my God!" she whispered fearfully, taking slow steps backwards. Remus crept closer and closer, arching his back and bracing himself to pounce.

"Kayla! Help!" Lily shrieked, taking out her wand, but Kayla was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. She and James watched in horror as Remus leapt into the air, planning to rip Lily's heart out.

"_Ariala Nairsé!" _Lily shouted as she pointed her wand at the Remus' chest, sending him flying into a wall. He lay there whimpering in pain, until Lily marched straight up to him and got ready to eliminate him using the killing spell. She raised her wand in the air, about to mutter the dreaded words, but Kayla jumped in front of him protectively.

"No," she uttered simply, crossing her arms stubbornly. Lily stared at her friend in disbelief, wondering what had gotten into her.

"What?" she questioned. "This _thing_ was about to kill me and will probably hurt you if we don't kill it now!"

"You can't because- well, just look for yourself. The clouds are moving over the moon now," Kayla sighed, watching the dark clouds move across the sky, preventing moonlight from shining through. Lily watched in trauma as the werewolf slowly began to transform into the beloved Remus Lupin. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. She dropped her wand in shame, realizing what she could have just done. He lay on the ground, panting and clutching his side, blood oozing out from under his fingers.

"Oh my word, Remus, what happened?" Kayla asked concernly. She rushed to his side and removed his hand, and winced at the cut that ran down his side. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he answered forcefully,

"As a werewolf I can withstand landing on my own claws, but as a human I can't!" Lily bit her lip in shame, questions running through her confused and baffled mind.

"Any one have some gauze or something?" he gasped, finally opening his pale tired eyes.

"I have a tee shirt, but I'm kinda wearing that," Kayla joked, trying to get a laugh, but none came.

"Er, I have a tampon in my pocket," Lily suggested as Kayla cracked up. Even Remus let out a painful chuckle. She handed the tampon to Kayla, who stuck it to Remus' side to absorb the blood. When it finally stopped flowing, she removed it carefully, trying not to aggravate the wound. She stared down disgustedly at the tampon but began giggling again.

"This is going to look rather awkward to anyone who finds it," she laughed, chucking it into a corner. Lily and Remus laughed along, him sitting up against the wall.

"Remus, I'm so sorry-" Lily started, but Remus put a cold, shaking finger against her lips. His eyes filled with tears of shame and agony.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" he wailed. "I almost _killed _you, or even worse, I could have bitten you! I couldn't live with myself if I made someone go through what I have to every full moon!"

"It's seriously okay, Rem. You couldn't control yourself like that. I shouldn't have followed you guys out here anyway."

"Your an awesome friend, Lily-bean!" he cried, embracing her lovingly.

"Oi, don't be gettin' the hots for my girlfriend," James warned sarcastically, turning into his normal self.

"You- you're a-" Lily stuttered, pointing at James, frightened that just before a deer had stood where he was now.

"Yes, he's an Animagus!" Kayla exclaimed hurriedly. "Just hug and kiss all ready! Get all that goody-goody stuff over!" James and Lily laughed and starting kissing, much to the amusement of Kayla and Remus. Lily decided now was the time for questions.

"So, Rem, do you mind me asking how and when you become a werewolf?" she asked, still leaning against James.

"Uh, you may want to sit down, it's a long story and I have a feeling you'll want to ask more questions after," Remus sighed, slumping against a wall. Lily and James sat next to the door, in case the moon appeared again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tah dah! I'm back!" Sirius Black cried, thrusting himself into the commons room with all emphasis possible. But as he looked around, he realized that nobody cared because none of the people that were still awake were his friends. Not even Hope was there to marvel at his speedy recovery. He slumped where he stood and rushed to the boys' dorm, but nobody was there either. The only sign that anyone had been there was left over food on plates on the floor, and a purple pillow left on _his _bed. He sniffed it and recognized the smell immediately. _Kayla. _

"What the hell? Where is everybody?" Sirius asked himself, resting his head sadly on the window sill and watching the full moon. A loud howl sounded through the night and an imaginary light bulb flicked on in his head.

"Of course! Moony's furry little problem!" Sirius mentally smacked himself, and hurried off to find Peter with plans to surprise his friends, the Marauders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that horrid werewolf, Greyback, bit you when you were just a little boy?" Lily asked, filled with pity at the thought. Remus nodded gravely and rested his head against the wall in pure exhaustion. Sudden footsteps sounded in the tunnel and James jumped up protectively, wand held in front of him. The door slowly creaked open, but to Lily's surprise, in creeped a rat and a shaggy black dog with eyes strangely familiar...

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" James hissed with relief, sitting back down next to Lily once more. Lily was about to ask what was going on but a shriek filled the room.

"Sirius!" Kayla screamed, embracing the now transformed Sirius tightly. Sirius Black looked tired but well, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Er, why are you hugging me?" he asked, but embraced her back anyway.

"Because you had me worried sick!" she exclaimed in a motherly fashion. Sirius smiled and chuckled softly.

"I should put myself in mortal danger more often!" he joked giddily. Kayla slapped him playfully on the arm, plopping back down on the mattress once more.

"Now, Padfoot, I don't think that's fair. She worried over you more than I've seen her worry about anyone else before!" James scoffed, patting his friend on the back as a welcome. Just as Lily thought nothing else could surprise, she watched in amazement as the rat slowly turned into Peter Pettigrew and she finally realized where their nicknames had come from.

"Peter Pettigrew!" she scolded. "Tsk, Tsk, you're supposed to be the good one, remember?" Peter smiled shamefully and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and Sirius isn't supposed to like Kayla either, but he _adores _her!"

Kayla blushed bright rose red and she hid her face in a pillow sheepishly.

"I don't find this fair!" she mumbled, the pillow muffling her voice. "I didn't vote for it to be pick-on-Kayla day!" Sirius laughed but when he realized that nobody else was laughing he quickly turned it into a couch.

"Uh, stuff flying around in the air," he coughed awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Since there was nothing better to do, James and Lily resorted to making out in the corner.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed in shock, falling back on the bed. " What _exactly _happened while I was gone? You two were enemies for a long while, and suddenly you're making out in front of us?" James and Lily laughed, forgetting that Sirius had not been present at their announcement of partnership.

"Yup, they're together now!" Kayla nodded happily.

"And they're kissing each other?" Sirius questioned.

"Yup and they're kissing each other willingly- OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed. She glanced at Sirius, secretly hoping he had forgotten her reply to the note in Potions class. But content showed on his face as he surpressed a snicker. Kayla's face was frozen in revulsion.

"Uh, I do believe your words were 'Oh yeah, I'd go out with you if James and Lily start willingly kissing each other!'. Um, I'm pretty sure this counts!" Kayla's face turned bright red as everyone snickered in amusement.

"Ah, I'll let it go for now. You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to, but I'll keep asking for weeks to come," Sirius admitted, much to the surprise of everyone else. Was Sirius actually being serious for once?

"So," he started again, "I'll start asking now. Will you go out with me?"

"Sure,"Kayla replied.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase- wait, what?" he asked, shocked that she had said yes before he had even gotten to make his beloved puppy dog face.

"I said yes," she repeated, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. Everyone stared at her in pure confusion, where was the Kayla they knew and loved.

"Okay, who the heck converted you?" James joked.

"Leandra did, but I wouldn't confront her because she is totally obsessed with you!" Kayla snickered. James shriveled up his nose and clutched Lily closer.

"Nope, I belong to Lily!" he cried, kissing her full on the lips once more.

"Ew!" Kayla shrieked, covering her eyes.

"So, you are actually agreeing to go out with me?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yup!"

"Um, okay, wow!" he yelled, secretly celebrating inside. He was about to prance around the room singing his happy song, but a scream from Peter stopped him in his tracks.

"A mouse! A dead mouse! It's like seeing my own kind in the grave!" he yelled, pointing to the corner. Kayla and Sirius crept over to see what he was blabbering about and burst out laughing on the spot. Sirius picked it up, holding it in the air and chuckling.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding it up in the air, blood dripping from it.

"Yes!" Peter nodded, his face green. This started a new era of laughter, everyone joining in except poor old Pettigrew.

"Who's is it?" Sirius asked Kayla, doubling over.

"Er, it was Lily's but she used it to soak up the blood from Remus' _small _cut," Kayla emphasized, leaving out the real details of Lily's encounter with Remus the werewolf.

"Oh, so you know about Moony's problem?" Sirius inquisted. Lily nodded, returning to cuddle with James affectionately.

"What's Lily's?" Peter whined frustratingly. Sirius finally pulled himself together and exclaimed,

"God, Wormtail! It's a tampon, not a mouse!" Confusion twisted poor old Peter's face as he struggled to remember what in the world a tampon was.

"You know, the thing girls need when they have their period..." James clued, but Peter was still lost. Sirius walked over and clapped him on the back in mock gravery.

"Wormtail, my friend, let me refresh your knowledge!" And with that, he pulled Peter into the tunnel leading to the shack, closing the door behind him with a chortle. Everyone held their breath except Kayla who was fighting the urge to crack up, holding her mouth shut with her hands.

"I will never understand the ways of women!" Peter exclaimed as he threw himself in the room, face so red that Lily thought it might explode. He went to go deal with his thoughts in the corner by himself.

"Dead mouse? How on earth did that resemble a mouse in any way possible?" Remus asked.

"Well, come on guys, give me a break! It had a tail!" Pettigrew stuttered, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. Remus and Sirius guffawed loudly, where as Kayla only let out a nervous giggle. Lily and James were whispering to each other by themselves, now blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

"How long do you think this will last, James?" Lily asked, her head against his shoulder comfortingly.

"Probably as long as the memory of Sirius' talk will haunt Wormtail!" James snorted as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"James, I'm serious!" she hollered.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius roared from the mattress that he had been sitting on.

"Padfoot, that one gets older by the day!" James chortled.

"Yeah, and so does he!" Remus jested but the annoyed glances that the others gave him made him stop laughing instantly. He cleared his throat and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"I mean it! How long do you think this will last?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair nervously, wanting desperately to give out the right answer.

"I want it to last as long as we're both alive, but that's up to you. If you want it to last that long as well, then it will. But if not, then I can't stop you from breaking up with me." Lily snuggled closer and allowed herself to fall into his warm embrace.

"Then it will last forever," she whispered, kissing him affectionately.

"Forever,then."**A/N This is so an awesome question, and Leandra, I hope you're happy because I put you in the chapter as lilking James. It's **_**really**_** important later on in the story and you play a big part, so be happy. Hope, I'll make you change your mind in the story about liking Sirius cause you don't have a chance with him and you'll end up with Remus. Samantha, you're not in this chapter but you are in the next one! This chapter is mostly showing you the characters personalities and their connections with each other. Read and review please!**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 5: Forever**

**By Monkeys Like Cookies**

Remus' wolf instincts kicked in as he growled at the door menacingly.

_Blood, blood, must have blood._

_"Moony, calm yourself," _James mentally ordered. Remus looked confused, turning from the door, to James, and back to the door again.

"James, I don't think he can control himself..." Kayla warned, glaring at Remus nervously. Sure enough, he was emotionally battling with his two instincts.

_Pounce, kill, eat, _one voice ordered harshly.

_No, you could hurt someone! _The other, the real Remus, retorted.

_Kill, blood._

_Stay under control!_

_Kill!_

_Control!_

"Kayla? Is that you in there?" a timid voice asked; the voice of Lily Evans.

"Oh, God. It's Lily!" Kayla whispered to James, and his eyes grew four times larger.

_Remus, that's my girlfriend! Please stay under control! _James pleaded. But Remus' wolf side won over and he threw open the door to reveal the redhead behind it. Lily's face grew chalk pale as she saw the creature before her.

"Oh my God!" she whispered fearfully, taking slow steps backwards. Remus crept closer and closer, arching his back and bracing himself to pounce.

"Kayla! Help!" Lily shrieked, taking out her wand, but Kayla was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. She and James watched in horror as Remus leapt into the air, planning to rip Lily's heart out.

"_Ariala Nairsé!" _Lily shouted as she pointed her wand at the Remus' chest, sending him flying into a wall. He lay there whimpering in pain, until Lily marched straight up to him and got ready to eliminate him using the killing spell. She raised her wand in the air, about to mutter the dreaded words, but Kayla jumped in front of him protectively.

"No," she uttered simply, crossing her arms stubbornly. Lily stared at her friend in disbelief, wondering what had gotten into her.

"What?" she questioned. "This _thing_ was about to kill me and will probably hurt you if we don't kill it now!"

"You can't because- well, just look for yourself. The clouds are moving over the moon now," Kayla sighed, watching the dark clouds move across the sky, preventing moonlight from shining through. Lily watched in trauma as the werewolf slowly began to transform into the beloved Remus Lupin. Her mouth hung open, her eyes wide. She dropped her wand in shame, realizing what she could have just done. He lay on the ground, panting and clutching his side, blood oozing out from under his fingers.

"Oh my word, Remus, what happened?" Kayla asked concernly. She rushed to his side and removed his hand, and winced at the cut that ran down his side. His eyes were squeezed shut in pain as he answered forcefully,

"As a werewolf I can withstand landing on my own claws, but as a human I can't!" Lily bit her lip in shame, questions running through her confused and baffled mind.

"Any one have some gauze or something?" he gasped, finally opening his pale tired eyes.

"I have a tee shirt, but I'm kinda wearing that," Kayla joked, trying to get a laugh, but none came.

"Er, I have a tampon in my pocket," Lily suggested as Kayla cracked up. Even Remus let out a painful chuckle. She handed the tampon to Kayla, who stuck it to Remus' side to absorb the blood. When it finally stopped flowing, she removed it carefully, trying not to aggravate the wound. She stared down disgustedly at the tampon but began giggling again.

"This is going to look rather awkward to anyone who finds it," she laughed, chucking it into a corner. Lily and Remus laughed along, him sitting up against the wall.

"Remus, I'm so sorry-" Lily started, but Remus put a cold, shaking finger against her lips. His eyes filled with tears of shame and agony.

"I'm the one who should be saying sorry!" he wailed. "I almost _killed _you, or even worse, I could have bitten you! I couldn't live with myself if I made someone go through what I have to every full moon!"

"It's seriously okay, Rem. You couldn't control yourself like that. I shouldn't have followed you guys out here anyway."

"Your an awesome friend, Lily-bean!" he cried, embracing her lovingly.

"Oi, don't be gettin' the hots for my girlfriend," James warned sarcastically, turning into his normal self.

"You- you're a-" Lily stuttered, pointing at James, frightened that just before a deer had stood where he was now.

"Yes, he's an Animagus!" Kayla exclaimed hurriedly. "Just hug and kiss all ready! Get all that goody-goody stuff over!" James and Lily laughed and starting kissing, much to the amusement of Kayla and Remus. Lily decided now was the time for questions.

"So, Rem, do you mind me asking how and when you become a werewolf?" she asked, still leaning against James.

"Uh, you may want to sit down, it's a long story and I have a feeling you'll want to ask more questions after," Remus sighed, slumping against a wall. Lily and James sat next to the door, in case the moon appeared again.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Tah dah! I'm back!" Sirius Black cried, thrusting himself into the commons room with all emphasis possible. But as he looked around, he realized that nobody cared because none of the people that were still awake were his friends. Not even Hope was there to marvel at his speedy recovery. He slumped where he stood and rushed to the boys' dorm, but nobody was there either. The only sign that anyone had been there was left over food on plates on the floor, and a purple pillow left on _his _bed. He sniffed it and recognized the smell immediately. _Kayla. _

"What the hell? Where is everybody?" Sirius asked himself, resting his head sadly on the window sill and watching the full moon. A loud howl sounded through the night and an imaginary light bulb flicked on in his head.

"Of course! Moony's furry little problem!" Sirius mentally smacked himself, and hurried off to find Peter with plans to surprise his friends, the Marauders.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So that horrid werewolf, Greyback, bit you when you were just a little boy?" Lily asked, filled with pity at the thought. Remus nodded gravely and rested his head against the wall in pure exhaustion. Sudden footsteps sounded in the tunnel and James jumped up protectively, wand held in front of him. The door slowly creaked open, but to Lily's surprise, in creeped a rat and a shaggy black dog with eyes strangely familiar...

"You guys nearly gave me a heart attack!" James hissed with relief, sitting back down next to Lily once more. Lily was about to ask what was going on but a shriek filled the room.

"Sirius!" Kayla screamed, embracing the now transformed Sirius tightly. Sirius Black looked tired but well, his eyes shining mischievously.

"Er, why are you hugging me?" he asked, but embraced her back anyway.

"Because you had me worried sick!" she exclaimed in a motherly fashion. Sirius smiled and chuckled softly.

"I should put myself in mortal danger more often!" he joked giddily. Kayla slapped him playfully on the arm, plopping back down on the mattress once more.

"Now, Padfoot, I don't think that's fair. She worried over you more than I've seen her worry about anyone else before!" James scoffed, patting his friend on the back as a welcome. Just as Lily thought nothing else could surprise, she watched in amazement as the rat slowly turned into Peter Pettigrew and she finally realized where their nicknames had come from.

"Peter Pettigrew!" she scolded. "Tsk, Tsk, you're supposed to be the good one, remember?" Peter smiled shamefully and shrugged his shoulders.

"Yeah, and Sirius isn't supposed to like Kayla either, but he _adores _her!"

Kayla blushed bright rose red and she hid her face in a pillow sheepishly.

"I don't find this fair!" she mumbled, the pillow muffling her voice. "I didn't vote for it to be pick-on-Kayla day!" Sirius laughed but when he realized that nobody else was laughing he quickly turned it into a couch.

"Uh, stuff flying around in the air," he coughed awkwardly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Since there was nothing better to do, James and Lily resorted to making out in the corner.

"Whoa!" Sirius exclaimed in shock, falling back on the bed. " What _exactly _happened while I was gone? You two were enemies for a long while, and suddenly you're making out in front of us?" James and Lily laughed, forgetting that Sirius had not been present at their announcement of partnership.

"Yup, they're together now!" Kayla nodded happily.

"And they're kissing each other?" Sirius questioned.

"Yup and they're kissing each other willingly- OH MY GOSH!" she exclaimed. She glanced at Sirius, secretly hoping he had forgotten her reply to the note in Potions class. But content showed on his face as he surpressed a snicker. Kayla's face was frozen in revulsion.

"Uh, I do believe your words were 'Oh yeah, I'd go out with you if James and Lily start willingly kissing each other!'. Um, I'm pretty sure this counts!" Kayla's face turned bright red as everyone snickered in amusement.

"Ah, I'll let it go for now. You don't have to go out with me if you don't want to, but I'll keep asking for weeks to come," Sirius admitted, much to the surprise of everyone else. Was Sirius actually being serious for once?

"So," he started again, "I'll start asking now. Will you go out with me?"

"Sure,"Kayla replied.

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaase- wait, what?" he asked, shocked that she had said yes before he had even gotten to make his beloved puppy dog face.

"I said yes," she repeated, shrugging her shoulders as if it was nothing. Everyone stared at her in pure confusion, where was the Kayla they knew and loved.

"Okay, who the heck converted you?" James joked.

"Leandra did, but I wouldn't confront her because she is totally obsessed with you!" Kayla snickered. James shriveled up his nose and clutched Lily closer.

"Nope, I belong to Lily!" he cried, kissing her full on the lips once more.

"Ew!" Kayla shrieked, covering her eyes.

"So, you are actually agreeing to go out with me?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yup!"

"Um, okay, wow!" he yelled, secretly celebrating inside. He was about to prance around the room singing his happy song, but a scream from Peter stopped him in his tracks.

"A mouse! A dead mouse! It's like seeing my own kind in the grave!" he yelled, pointing to the corner. Kayla and Sirius crept over to see what he was blabbering about and burst out laughing on the spot. Sirius picked it up, holding it in the air and chuckling.

"Is this it?" he asked, holding it up in the air, blood dripping from it.

"Yes!" Peter nodded, his face green. This started a new era of laughter, everyone joining in except poor old Pettigrew.

"Who's is it?" Sirius asked Kayla, doubling over.

"Er, it was Lily's but she used it to soak up the blood from Remus' _small _cut," Kayla emphasized, leaving out the real details of Lily's encounter with Remus the werewolf.

"Oh, so you know about Moony's problem?" Sirius inquisted. Lily nodded, returning to cuddle with James affectionately.

"What's Lily's?" Peter whined frustratingly. Sirius finally pulled himself together and exclaimed,

"God, Wormtail! It's a tampon, not a mouse!" Confusion twisted poor old Peter's face as he struggled to remember what in the world a tampon was.

"You know, the thing girls need when they have their period..." James clued, but Peter was still lost. Sirius walked over and clapped him on the back in mock gravery.

"Wormtail, my friend, let me refresh your knowledge!" And with that, he pulled Peter into the tunnel leading to the shack, closing the door behind him with a chortle. Everyone held their breath except Kayla who was fighting the urge to crack up, holding her mouth shut with her hands.

"I will never understand the ways of women!" Peter exclaimed as he threw himself in the room, face so red that Lily thought it might explode. He went to go deal with his thoughts in the corner by himself.

"Dead mouse? How on earth did that resemble a mouse in any way possible?" Remus asked.

"Well, come on guys, give me a break! It had a tail!" Pettigrew stuttered, throwing his hands in the air exasperatedly. Remus and Sirius guffawed loudly, where as Kayla only let out a nervous giggle. Lily and James were whispering to each other by themselves, now blissfully unaware of their surroundings.

"How long do you think this will last, James?" Lily asked, her head against his shoulder comfortingly.

"Probably as long as the memory of Sirius' talk will haunt Wormtail!" James snorted as he stroked her hair lovingly.

"James, I'm serious!" she hollered.

"No, I'm Sirius!" Sirius roared from the mattress that he had been sitting on.

"Padfoot, that one gets older by the day!" James chortled.

"Yeah, and so does he!" Remus jested but the annoyed glances that the others gave him made him stop laughing instantly. He cleared his throat and returned to staring at the ceiling.

"I mean it! How long do you think this will last?"

James sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair nervously, wanting desperately to give out the right answer.

"I want it to last as long as we're both alive, but that's up to you. If you want it to last that long as well, then it will. But if not, then I can't stop you from breaking up with me." Lily snuggled closer and allowed herself to fall into his warm embrace.

"Then it will last forever," she whispered, kissing him affectionately.

"Forever,then."


	6. Smile it's the End of the World

**/N Right, some James/Lily, some Sirius/Kayla, some Brock/Samantha...okay alot of Brock/Samantha! If only the same thing would happen in real life... Read and Review.**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 6: Happy Ending**

**By Monkeys Like Cookies**** (sam, i wanna cookie at lunch!)**

The next morning the Marauders, Lily, and Kayla, trudged sleepily in through the bathroom window, feet dragging heavily.

"Ugh, I feel like I have a hangover!" James complained, an arm wrapped around Lily's waist. Remus followed close behind, drifting in and out of sleep.

"And my brain is going so slow right now that _I _feel like a cave man," Sirius muttered stupidly.

"Yeah, you don't look much different either!" Kayla trased. Sirius glared at her menacingly. "Er, a cute caveman?" she covered up swiftly, blinking her eyes innocently. Sirius laughed and put an arm around her shoulder, Kayla surprisingly letting him. The two couples flopped down onto the commons room couch, Remus and Peter returning to bed.

"So, may I ask you a question?" Sirius asked.

"Depends on what the question is," Kayla replied.

"Well, why did you say yes when I asked you out in the Shrieking Shack, but in Potions class you harshly rejected me?"

"That's an easy question to answer!" Lily exclaimed. "She's liked you for a while, she was just afraid that if you went out with her, you'd dump her within the month." Kayla smiled sheepishly and nodded in agreement.

"What made you change your mind?" Sirius asked, cocking his head to the side like a confused dog would.

"I guess it's 'cause, first of all, you tried to save my life by jumping in the way of that spell, and second of all, you let me choose whether or not I would go out with you or not. You told me I didn't have to even though I said I would if James and Lily kissed." Sirius squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"I'm not gonna break up with you," he whispered into her ear. She smiled and blsuhed slightly. Suudenly a blonde haired boy walked out of the boys dorm; Brock. When he saw Sirius and Kayla holding hands his eyes widened and his mouth hung open.

"Okay, in just one month ago in November, you two were tearing eachothers throats out. Now it's December and you're holding hands?" he shrieked, completley shocked. Sirius shrugged and nodded.

"I guess so," he answered.

"Wow, the pervert and the shy girl are going out!" Brock sneered.

"Keep going, Peters, and you'll be castrated," Kayla snarled. Brock nervously stared at her worriedly and scooted away inch by inch.

"Uh, I think I'm going to go get breakfast now!" he called, running to the other side of the room. Just then, Kayla's stomach growled and she pouted.

"We should go get food too, y'know," she suggested, struggling to pull Sirius up off his place on the couch.

"But I don't wanna!" he whined like a little kid, holding back stubbornly.

"Please!!!"she pleaded, sticking out her lower lip and staring up at him with bright eyes.

"Why'd I have to teach you that look? That's my puppy dog look!" he complained.

"Is that a yes?"

"Yes, but only 'cause you're so damn cute," he muttered, reluctantly getting up and following her to the breakfast table.

"Wow, me and you, Sirius and Kayla, now we just have to get Brock to like Samantha!" Lily laughed, laying against James.

"Are you kidding me? He adores that girl!" James retorted. Lily looked surprised.

"Well, she is obsessed with him!" she said, thinking of a clever plan. She leaned in and whispered her idea to James. He slapped her a high five and his brain went into motion, after many years of being dormant.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Brock walked into the boys' dorm, only to be pushed out again by James Potter.

"Uh, what's in there that you don't want me to see?" he asked James nervously.

"Nothing, it's just I need to ask Kayla something, but I don't wanna go to the girls' dorm by myself," James lied.

"Why? You've done it before."

"Yes, but Leandra is still there, you know, the one from Ravenclaw? Well, she hasn't left for a while, and she adores me! I don't want her to hold me down and attemp to kiss me, I have a girlfriend!"

"Fine already! I'll go!" Brock shouted grumpily, allowing himself to be pulled along by James. Just as James was about to knock on the door, he "accidently on purpose" coughed, signaling Lily to play her part from the other side of the door.

"So, Samantha. have you asked Brock out yet?" she asked. Brock tensed and put his ear against the door, eager to hear more.

"No," Sam sighed, "I'm afaraid he'll reject me. If he really liked me, he would have been the one to ask me out by now."

"You know, he is probably thinking the same thing," Kayla retorted. "Besides, guys have the job of proposing, I think it's only fair that the girls shouldbe the ones to ask them out."

"No! What if I proposed once I'm ready to be married?" Samantha asked innocently, earning a snicker from Kayla. Sam through a pillow at her angrily.

"You can't ask a guy to marry you, 'tard!" Hope exclaimed, unaware of James and Lily's plan.

"I guess you'll have to move on then," Lily told Sam.

"I guess, but it's really hard. I broke up with him in fourth year because I fell for that Pettigrew kid (no clue how) and then I realized how much I still liked Brock."

"Tut tut, so sad. Sob sob, okay, I'm over it!" Kayla joked. Samantha glared at her and Kayla began to inch away slowly.

"You're lucky I don't have a pillow right now," Sam growled, searching for something else to throw at her. "Darn it, why did Sirius have to corupt you?"

"Actually, it was Leandra!" Kayla piped up. Lily cleared her throat as she tried to stay on subject.

"So how long will you wait before moving on?"

"Until midnight," Samantha answered gravely.

Brock could feel the heat creep up his face as he hastily tried to get away from the door. James smiled, happy that part one of their plan was over. A sudden tap on the shoulder practically made him run into the door, and he whirled around to face his attacker.

"Hi James!" Leandra flirted. "Looking for me by the dorm?"

"Uh, no, not exactly. I was trying to ask Kayla something, but I forgot, bye!" James rushed off, Brock close at his heels. Leandra pouted but returned to the girls' dorm in a hurry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Ah, Sam, will you come with me to the commons room to get my homework?" kayla nervously fibbed. Samantha looked up at her with a confused expression on her face.

"Why?" she asked suspiciously.

"'Cause I'm afraid of the dark," Kayla blurted out, mentally slapping herself.

"Since when have you been afraid of the dark?" Kayla couldn't think of anything to say so with an aggravated tone she lied,

"Since I started going out with Sirius."

"Okay, ew! Yes, I'll come with you," she agreed, and Kayla smiled secretly. She led Samantha into the dark commons room, pretending to look for her homework, but then she saw James with Brock entering as well.

"Um, here, hold on a second, I forgot something!" she exclaimed, dashing back into her dorm and locking the door behind her. She fell into a heap of laughter at what she had done, which was really not anything at all.

Meanwhile, Samantha stood frozen at the edge of the commons room, staring at her ex-boyfriend. He stared back, but glanced away hastily.

"James, can we just find your wand and leave?" he pleaded, but James was no longer there. He had gone into the boys' dorm and locked that door as well, leaving Brock and Samantha to themselves. They stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Brock started chuckling to himself.

"What's so funny?" Samantha snapped, her heart secretly fluttering inside.

"Oh, nothing, it's just that I wanted to ask you a question and now is the perfect time to do it," he clarrified. Samantha's heart leapt into her mouth as she waited nervously for his question.

"I know this may sound kinda weird, but um, will you got out with me?" he finally spat out, regretting his words moments after for fear of getting laughed at.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Samantha shouted, prancing around the room like an idiot. Brock snickered and stopped her by grabbing her arm.

"I do think, though," he shared, "that we were set up."

"Yes, I agree."

"James! Kayla!" They both roared in unison.

"Don't look at me, it was _all _James and Lily's idea!" Kayla yelled back from behind the door.

"Nah uh!" Lily denied.

"Yes huh!"

"Nah uh!"

"Yes huh!"

"Fine, fine, yes huh!" Lily gave in.

"James, now it's your turn to explain yourself!" Samantha demanded.

"Er, and how would I do that exactly? By saying that you two ended up together so no hard feelings?" James suggested. Samantha and Brock were about to snp back at him but a loud yell made them shut up.

"PEOPLE GO TO SLEEP, I'M TRYING TO SMELL KAYLA'S PILLOW HERE!" Sirius' voice echoed throughout the comons room.

"What?!?!?" Kayla shrieked, throwing open the door, her hair a mess.

"Erm, James, that door better still be locked tight or she's gonna kill me," they heard Sirius whisper.

"Ya think?" she yelled, pounding on the door.

Brock and Samatha laughed, glad that this story had a happy ending.


	7. Chapter 7 No title

**A/N Yay, this has some of every character in it, all but poor Pettigrew who is not very loved. It's kinda sad, but good at the same time. The next chapter is what happens over vacation, so keep reading after this chapter. READ AND REVIEW (not just hope and leandra and sam but the rest of you too) Samantha and/or Brock, please do not kill me after this chapter.**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 7: Letters, Dresses, and Cookies**

**By Black Monkey Pirate**

Sirius bounded into the room a smile plastered on his face. His smile disappeared when he saw Kayla sitting on the couch with a tear running down her face and a letter in her hand.

"Kay, what's the matter?" he asked with a concerned face. Since when had he been this concerned about someone before? Was he actually acting _serious _for once instead of acting Sirius? Kayla looked up at him with tear-filled eyes and gave him the letter. Sirius read it over in horror.

_Dear Miss Kayla Davis,_

_We from the ministry are sorry to say that your sister and her husband was killed by Voldemort yesterday at December 5, 5:37 P.M. When we arrived, both were dead and the Dark Mark lingered above your family's house. Your friends the Potters have volunteered to take you in, but it is your choice._

_-Minister of Magic_

"Kayla, I'm so sorry," Sirius whispered. "I swear if I ever see that no good Voldemort that I will fight until he or I is dead." Kayla shook her head and grabbed his arm.

"No, no fighting him. If he kills you, that would be one more person I would have lost, and I can't stand that," she ordered firmly. Sirius sat next to her and put his arm around her shoulders, letting her lean against him and cry.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"That no good son of a-" James started but Lily put a hand over his mouth.

"James, as Head Boy you shouldn't talk like that around the prefects like Samantha," she scoffed. James pouted but anger seemed to leak out of him like a broken faucet as he trembled in fury.

"He killed her sister! After her parents died, she had to live with her sister and brother-in-law! Now she doesn't have anybody!She didn't make a difference to him, she was just a Mudblood, but he killed her family anyway!" he shouted, clenching his fists.

"James, we know. That no good Voldemort idd it just because they know your parents, and it was wrong. But at least your parents suggested that she go to live with you," Lily reminded him. His shoulders relaxed and he smiled slightly.

"Of course, they have six sons, and Kayla is like a daughter to them and a sister to me. They've known her since our mothers were in the hospital together and we've grown up together. So she's practically their daughter." He laughed at a sudden memory.

"What?" Lily asked with an amused expression, she loved hearing about James as a little boy.

"Well once, since Sirius practically lives with us as well, him, Kayla, and I went to Christmas dinner together at my house. We were only three so the adults were saying how cute we looked in our little tuxedos and dress. My mom came upstairs and said that we were going to wear our nice outfits even if we didn't like them. She said, 'Boys wear tuxedos to Christmas dinner and girls wear pretty dresses'. So when she left, guess who dressed in what?" he asked Lily with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"Um, the boys wore tuxedos and the girls wore dresses?" she guessed, wondering what was so funny. She loved these little talks with James, and he did too. It made them feel closer together more in-tune with each other.

"Yup, you're right!" James exclaimed. "Kayla and I went down the stairs in tuxedos and Sirius came down in a dress!" He and Lily both laughed until Sirius walked into the room with a grave expression.

"Okay, a second ago James was ready to kill someone, now you two are laughing?"he asked incredulously.

"Oi, Sirius, leave us be for a moment! We're having boyfriend-girlfriend time!" James shouted and Sirius left the room pouting.

"At least Kayla won't be lonely at my house, Sirius lives there too since his parents are bloody gits!" James pointed out, earning a laugh from Lily.

"Plus," she added. "I'll be over there alot to see you, so I can say hi to Kayla while I'm there!" James looked pleased with this as he snuggled closer to her.

"Of course." The door burst open again, and in came Sirius, _again_! James was about to tell him to go the heck away when Sirius started prancing around the room.

"Oi, prat, what are you doing?" Lily asked.

"It's snowing!" Sirius sang, "Snowball fight!" He skipped out of the room, spreading the news to the rest of the girls and the Marauders. James groaned.

"What?" Lily asked. "As far as I know, you love those fights."

"Well, I used to whenever Sirius had to defend himself, by himself. But now Kayla will be on his side, and she'll most likely cream me," James whined. Lily laughed and put her arm around him.

"Yes, but now you have _me_," she pointed out.

"Yup, I guess you're right. Come on, let's head outside and start gathering up our ammunition," James joked, leading Lily out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Five minutes later, the Marauders, Lily, and Kayla stood outside, the snow falling gently falling on their heads and snowballs colliding with them. Kayla was about to throw one at James when one hit the side of her head.

"Ahh, man down, man down!" she cried, feigning death. Lily laughed, trying to hide the evidence that she had been the perpetrator, but someone had been a witness.

"Oi, I saw you throw that at my girlfriend!" he shouted, throwing one back at her. She snickered and dodged it easily, Sirius had good aim, but she had better reflexes. Remus and James were on her team, and Kayla and Sirius were the members of the other team. Peter claimed he had better things to do then get involved in 'childlike games' but they didn't really care.

"Ow!" Sirius exclaimed as four snowballs came pelting at his head. "Who threw two of them?" James, Lily, and Remus looked confused.

"Uh, actually, each of us only threw one," James admitted.

"Then who threw the extra one?" Sirius asked and Kayla looked away in mock innocence.

"You!" Sirius accused, bending over and chasing her. She laughed and ran away from him, dodging the snowballs thrown at her like she did on the Quidditch field. Sirius charged at her and caught her around the waist. Lily and James glanced at each other and smiled, gathering up the snow into one big snowball. When Sirius and Kayla were spinning around in the snow, Lily and James combined their wands as a projectile and flung the human-sized snowball at them.

"Look out-" Kayla started to warn Sirius but it hit both of them and knocked them over into the snow.

"Hey, that's not fair!" Kayla cried as she popped her head out of the four-foot deep snow. "No magic allowed in traditional snowball fights!" Sirius pulled himself up, snow sticking to his face and his eyelashes. Kayla giggled and pointed at him.

"Sirius, you look like an old man!"

"Hey, I don't like your tone!" he pouted, wiping the snow off his face gingerly. They all laughed and got ready to go inside.

"Warm butterbeer, here I come!" Remus called, shivering uncontrollably. The others agreed and followed him quickly inside.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The days before Christmas vacation passed by as normal; Sirius was an idiot, Peter disappeared often, Lily and James cuddled on the commons room couch every night, Remus fretted over testing, Kayla wrote notes during detention to Sirius, and Samantha and Brock were found making out in nearby broom closets. On December 19, the day before everyone was scheduled to return home, a letter came for James.

_Dear James, Kayla, and Sirius,_

_We're glad you want to come home this Christmas for the annual ball, and we'd like to make a few requests. James, you __and__ Sirius have to wear tuxedos and Kayla (and Lily, if she wants to come too) need to wear dresses, nice ones. We've sent you some galleons and you should go shopping in Hogsmeade. Stay safe, okay? See you soon,_

_Mum and Dad Potter_

"Yay! Shopping!" Kayla squealed, clapping her hands. "Lily, you _have_ to come this year to James' house! They have a ball every year, and now we're finally allowed to attend!" Lily smiled.

"Of course I'm coming!" she exclaimed as Kayla squealed happily, jumping up and down. James laughed at her behavior and she stuck a tongue out immaturely.

"You just don't wanna go shopping!"

"Yeah, I do, because then I can look at the new broomsticks and beg my parents to get one for me for Christmas." Lily giggled and wound her arm through his pulling him out into the hallway.

"Well, we might as well go now, before we have to pack," she sighed. "Come on Kayla, come one Sirius!" The two followed them reluctantly, both wishing they didn't have to wear dress up clothes.

"Any chance you would wear the dress this time, Padfoot?" Kayla asked.

"Not a chance," he replied. "Last time, a experienced a very uncomfortable breeze." Kayla laughed and the four headed off to the secret tunnels.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Lily, should I get this one, or this one?" Kayla asked, holding up a light violet dress and a dark blue one. Lily sighed and put down the red sleeveless that she as looking at and glanced quickly at Kayla.

"I don't know!" she shouted. "Just try them on and then ask me." Kayla groaned and pulled herself into the dressing rooms. James and Sirius joined Lily, matching tuxedos in hand.

"Have either of you even picked something yet?" Sirius asked incredulously. Lily shook her head frustratedly.

"I can't find anything!" she exclaimed.

"Then just go in your underwear!" Sirius said sarcastically with a chuckle. Lily and James both glared at him and he disguised his laugh with a cough. James rolled his eyes and stuck his hand in the rack of dresses and pulled out a sleeveless black dress that went down to the floor, identical to Kayla's except for the color.

"How about this one?" he asked innocently and Lily smiled. It was actually what she had been looking for; a simple dress that went to the floor, and that wouldn't make her look like an idiot. She pulled it out of James' hands softly and trudged over to the dressing room, knocking on the door.

"Hurry up, Kayla!" she shouted.

"Okay, okay. I'm coming!" Kayla yelled back, erupting from the dressing rooms.

"Which one did you want to get?" Lily asked.

"The violet one, the blue one was way to short. If I wear a long dress, i can wear pants on underneath," Kayla answered, scrunching up her nose. Lily laughed and entered the dressing room, then came out a few minutes later.

"James' pick was just right," she said. They paid Madam Rosalie and left for the school, chatting the whole way. A boom sounded as someone slammed their door and Kayla nearly jumped a mile. She shook uncontrollably.

"Uh, Kay, are you cold or something?" Sirius asked. Kayla shook her head, jumping at every loud noise. Comprehension dawned on Lily's face and she put a hand on Kayla's shoulder.

"You're afraid of what happened last time aren't you?" she asked. Kayla nodded and tears filled her eyes.

"Can we please go back to the school now?" she whispered, and the others nodded. They entered the tunnel and exited into the hallway. Remus met them there, wondering what their parcels were.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing at the bag that they had shared.

"Dress up clothes for my family's ball," James replied. Remus stuck his tongue out.

"I always wanted to go to your family's ball, or at least hide upstairs with you guys, but my parents always want me home for the holidays," he pouted.

"So why aren't you upstairs doing your homework in the commons room?" Sirius asked.

"Because, Brock and Samantha were making out in the commons room very enthusiastically and it was disgusting!" Remus exclaimed, making a gagging noise. "It's a good thing Brock had that growth spurt back in third year, otherwise he wouldn't be able to reach Sam's lips and he'd be heartbroken." Kayla and Sirius burst out laughing, where as the others just stared at them.

"I thought it was funny," Sirius mumbled, taking Kayla by the hand and heading to the kitchens to get some butterbeer and cookies.

"Oi, Sirius!" James bellowed. "Make sure to get chocolate chip, they're Lily's favorite!"

"Yup yup yup!" Sirius yelled back, thinking he'd rather get chocolate M&M kinds.


	8. False Alarm

**A/N Boo ya, I like writing, though you all probably think I stink at it.**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 8: Pillows,False Alarms**

"Push!" Sirius commanded as everyone tried to close Lily's suitcase. Kayla bounced up and down on it while James and Lily held it down with their hands. Sirius stood of to the side watching them struggle, yelling "Push, push, push!"

"You know, you would make an excellent therapist to sit next to someone's side hil they're in labor," James commented. "But for no, get your arse over here and help!" Sirius pouted and lazily walked over to help. While the rest of them struggled, Remus strode in an watched them with an amused expression. Finally he just sighed.

"Guys, move aside for a second. Let the master do his work," he said. Sirius laughed aloud.

"You? Stronger than all four of us?" Remus just smirked, flicking his wand, and the suitcase closed and buckled itself immediatley. The rest of them looked on in exhaustion, wishing they had thought of that before. Remus smugly left the room with his own suitcase, calling behind him,

"The train leaves in an hour, and you might want to be at the platform." Now that Lily's suitcase was packed, came the easy task of packing the rest of theirs. James, Sirius, and Kayla packed all their belongings with ease and exited the room, leaving only Brock behind.

An hour later all of the Marauders, their girlfriends, and Hope stood at the platform, waiting for the train that cuold be heard in the distance.When it finally pulled up, Lily was exhausted from pulling her suitcase and simply held it in the air with magic. James sat beside her on the long ride home, while Sirius and Kayla sat across from them. Hope sat by herself in a corner, surprisingly not bothering to follow around Sirius. Remus and Peter sat in a different compartment, seeing as they weren't heading to the same town as the rest of them.

"James, do you think your parents will like me?" Lily asked timidly. James smiled and kissed her hair.

"Of course, my Lily-bean. They'll love you!" he reassured.

"Yeah, mrs. Potter will like you the most because you're so proper all the time, where as Mr.Potter likes me more because he thinks it's funny that a girl can act so much like a boy. Well, I _was _raised up with friends like James and Sirius so I don't know why he's so surprised," Kayla laughed. Lily laughed too, and some of the tension eased. The train slowed as they reached the platform, and they gathered their bags rather painstakingly.

"James! Over here!" A brown-haired,tall woman called his name, and James waved in return. The man standing next to James' mom could only be Mr.Potter, he looked almost the same as James. The four were all hugged affectionatley by Mrs. Potter.

"Hello James, hello Sirius." When she reached Kayla, her eyes softened and a tear ran down her face.

"Are you going to stay with us?" she asked her. Kayla nodded and Mrs. Potter embraced her lovingly. _So this is what it's like to have a mother, _Kayla thought. She hadn't seen her real mother since she was four and now she was seventeen. To have someone like Mrs. Potter was everything to her. Mrs. Potter smiled and moved on to look at Lily. She grinned warmly and hugged her as well.

"You must be Lily. I can see how James was right about you being pretty," she said. Lily glanced at James but he just looked down at his feet and blushed.

"Well, kids," Mr. Potter's voice boomed. "Let's get to the car so we can get to decorating our mansion for the ball." The teens all piled into the Potters' surburban, stowing their bags in the back. They sat in silence all the way to the mansion, and by the time they had gotten out of the car, Mr. and Mrs. Potter were sure that something was wrong.

"Um, how about we skip the decorating for tonight and you young ones can go and play Quidditch in the field," Mr. Potter suggested, which immediatley brightened everyone's expressions.

"Thanks Mr. P!" Sirius exclaimed, slapping a high five.

"Sirius Black, how may times do I have to tell you to call me by my first name, Edward?" Mr. Potter scoffed.

"I dunno. I lost count ages ago," Sirius replied. Edward clapped him on the back and told them all to go play.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I can't stay on this bloody broom!" Lily complained as she flew higher and higher. She had already fallen off twice and gained triple the amount of bruises. Kayla laughed as she flew under Lily, ready to catch her if she fell.

"This game is boring, there aren't enough players!" Sirius whined, floating effortlessly on his broom. "Let's go see Remus!"

"Yeah, Remus is probably really bored and we know where his house is, we've just never been inside!" Kayla agreed. Lily and James nodded as well.

"What if a Muggle sees us?" Lily asked nervously.

"Then who ever that Muggle tries to tell will put them in an insane asylum!" Kayla exclaimed. "Besides, Lily, we'll be flying above the clouds the whole time!" Lily gulped and tried to swallow down her fear.

"That high?" she squeaked.

"You can ride on nack of my broom, if you'd like Lily," James offered. "Just hold on tight." She sighed in relief and accepted the offer, climbing on and holding tight to James around his stomach.

"We're gonna go pretty fast," he warned her. "You ready?" She nodded meakly and braced herself. James sped off into the night, Sirius and Kayla close behind. Lily laughed joyfully and let it hang in the air as they flew quickly over cities and towns.

"This is great!" she shouted, letting her red hair hang loose. Sirius and Kayla smirked. Kayla mouthed,

"Aw, so cute!" And Sirius chuckled. They began to descend above a house but James stopped abruptly, Sirius and Kayla following suit.

"Oh my God!" Kayla whispered.

"Damn it," Sirius muttered. The house that had been known as Remus' all these years was shattered, the Dark Mark lingering overhead. Dark figures were exiting the home, a particularly tall one in front.

"Higher!" James hissed, and they flew above the clouds once more.

"They could've killed Remus!" Lily shrieked, ignoring the shushing from James and Sirius. Kayla just sat on her broom, trembling from head to foot.

"Please don't go down there!" she whispered. "Wait 'till they're gone, please!" James thought and nodded, knowing that if he and Sirius went down, so would Lily and Kayla, and he didn't want to put them in danger.

_Oh, please don't let him be hurt! _

Finally, the dark men slipped away, leaving horrible wreckage behind. Smoke flew up in the air, wood piled in stacks, no one in sight. James, Sirius, and Kayla sped down towards it, calling Remus' name. They landed and lifted up big peices of wood.

"Remus? Remus Lupin where are you?" James called out. They searched for a few more minutes until a _pop_ sounded behind them, the sound of someone apparating. James whirled around, expecting to see a Death Eater, but instead saw the Minister of Magic himself.

"What are you kids doing here?" he yelled.

"This is-was- our friend, Remus' house. We came to say hi to him and then we saw some men walk out, and the house was destroyed. We've been looking, but can't find Remus anywhere!" Sirius exclaimed. The Minister of Magic stepped forward to get a better look at him, then stepped back, suspicious.

"Aren't you Sirius Black?" he asked,

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, considering your family history, I think we should consider you a suspect, seeing as we found you in here with the place a mess."

"You leave him alone!" a shrill voice sounded behind the Minister and Mr. and Mrs. Potter stepped forward, fury on their faces. The color completley drained from James' face as he realized how much trouble he would be in once they got home.

"What are you kids doing here?" Mrs. Potter screeched so loudly that Lily had to cover her ears.

"Well, we came to see Remus, but when we got here the place was destroyed," she piped up.

"This is Remus' house?" Edward Potter roared. Everyone nodded and he put his face in his hands.

"Kids, please go home, we'll meet you there later," Mrs. Potter ordered, and they were quick to obey. As they flew up in the air, sorrow and anger hung heavily. They flew across the sky and Kayla suddenly stopped short.

"I know where Remus is!" she shouted, much to the bafflement of the others. Kayla took a nosedive and sped towards to woods behind Remus' house, eager to find him.

"Stay up in the air!" she ordered. "Look at the moon!" Sure enough, the moon was full, meaning Remus would be in the underground shack that they had built for him to contain himself when he changed. James sighed in relief and crossed his fingers.

"There it is!" Kayla pointed. The entrance to the shack was hard to nottice for an outsider, but not for Kayla. It was an old gravestone and if you lifted up the grass in front of it, it would lift immediatley to reveal a small underground chamber.

"The moon's gonna disappear any second now..." Kayla said as the sky began to get more and more covered with clouds. They hadn't noticed how bad the weather was until a cloud replaced the moon and a disheavled Remus staggered out of the underground chamber with all haste.

"Remus!" Lily shrieked. Remus jumped harshly, then looked up at who had callen his name.

"What are you guys doing here? You scared the heck out of me!" he yelled as the others landed. He was surprised when Kayla jumped down and hugged him tightly.

"Uh, okay, I'm pretty sure you guys can live without seeing me for eighteen hours," he said sarcastically.

"Remus, we thought you were dead!" James told him. Puzzlement was shown on Remus' face and he finally gave up on trying to guess what they were talking about.

"I'm lost," he sighed.

"Your house is literally torn apart, and when we went to say hi, there were Death Eaters of some sort walking out! We thought they killed you until Kayla guessed that you were here," Sirius explained lazily, as if he hadn't worried the whole time.

"Oh," he said.

"Your parents might be dead and all you can say is 'oh'?!" Lily asked. Remus stared sheepishly at his feet.

"Well, uh, they're, they're-"

"You're hiding something! You're hiding something!" Sirius accused. Kayla turned to look at him in disbelief.

"No, he just stutters like that on purpose," she said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Oh," Sirius replied. "Why do you do that on purpose Remus?"

"Sarcastically challenged much?" Kayla asked him. He smirked and answered,

"Yes. No. What?" They all rolled their eyes now, wondering how Sirius had ended up so stupid.

"Remus, you have something to tell us, _now_," Lily commanded. Remus shrunk back under pressure, but sighed and gave up all together.

"My parents left me to fend for myself when I first got bit. They were horrified that they had a werewolf for a son and told me that they hoped I died. I've been fending for myself ever since then." Kayla and Lily gasped, and Sirius and James winced. So _that_ was why Remus' clothes were always ragged and messy, his body so thin and frail. _That _was why they had never met his parents. _That_ was why Remus never invited them over to his house.

"Come one," Kayla ordered. "You're coming home with us."

"Why?" he asked.

"Because we don't want you by yourself on Christmas," Sirius told him, alllowing him to sit on the back of his broom. They all headed back to James' house with guilty hearts. A note hung on the door.

_Dear Kids,_

_We have to stay at the Ministry for the night and possibly the day, so sorry. We hope you found your friend. Stay inside and lock doors. Do something creative._

_Mom and Dad_

"Sweet! We have the house to ourselves! Which means..." Sirius got an evil glint in his eye.

"Oh no!" Kayla groaned, hitting her head purposefully over and over again on the doorframe.

"Yup," he smirked. "Truth or Dare Night!" Lily turned to James and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Truth or dare Night? How bad?"

"Bad!" James answered, pulling Lily inside. Remus followed as if he wasn't sure if he was allowed to or not, but Sirius shoved him in instantly.

"Pajama party!" Sirius and Kayla sang, all ready conjuring up pillows and food now that they were allowed to use magic outside of school.

" Now people, should we keep this a civilized party?" Remus asked immitated Samantha in a high squeaky voice.

"Nope!"they all replied in unison, chucking pillows at him.


	9. Truth, Dare, and Charlie the Unicorn

**A/N Okay, well then. Um, this is an interesting and weird chapter. I just wrote it when I was bored. But Hope, i put you with Remus so be happy!**

**My Last Breath**

**Chapter 9: **

**By: ME!**

"Okay, so here's the rules," Sirius began to explain. They all sat cross legged on the floor of the living room, in the pajamas of their choice. "You _have _to either agree to truth or dare or be paralyzed for the rest of the night. If you were paralyzed, we could do much worse things like stick you outside in your underwear or something."

"What kinda game is this?" Lily exclaimed in horror.

"Actually, it's not made up. It's Wizards' Truth or Dare, in which a spell is placed upon all of us so we can't lie, we can't deny, and we can't cry," Sirius retorted.

"What kinda _ryhme _is that?" Kayla snickered.

"Hey, it came on the instructions, don't make fun of me!" Sirius pouted, crossing his arms.

"Basically, you can't lie when you pick truth, and you can't refuse to do something. You're forced to do it," James explained. Lily really hoped this was a somewhat civilized game.

"Okay! First up is James! Truth or dare?" Remus asked.

"Truth."

"Okay, I'll let you off easy this time. How long have you liked Lily-bean?" James bit his lip and looked up at the ceiling where the faint glow of the charm hung in the air.

"Since I first ran into her on the train in first year, when I was carrying that box of tarantulas," he mumbled, wincing at the rememberence of the hex she had preformed on him. He had spent his first day at school in the Hospital Wing because of an over-grown head. Lily laughed slightly as she remembered it as well.

"All right. Sirius' turn. Truth or dare?"Remus asked.

"Dare!" Sirius immediatley shouted.

"Um, okay then. You have to go upstairs and get your pink boxers with unicorns on them that Bellatrix gave you as a joke on Christmas, and wear those all night," Remus dared, then snickered. "And yes, that's _just _the boxers." Sirius stuck out his lower lip.

"You're not as mean as you think Moony."

"I try!" Remus joked, shrugging his shoulders. Sirius stopped noisily upstairs and came back down with bright neon pink boxers on, with little purple unicorns on them. He sat down grumpily.

"Okay, Remus! Your turn!" he growled. Remus gulped and knew that either way he was doomed.

"Truth or dare?"

"T-truth."

"Okay, who do you think is the hottest girl in the whole school?" Sirius asked. Remus literally held his mouth shut with his hands, knowing if he didn't, the truth would burst from his lips. He was planning on staying that way for the rest of the night, but the spell that was put on them prevented him rom doing so. His hands began to feel like hot coals on his face, and he had to pull them off or he would burn himself.

"Hope Buzzel!" he accidently screamed out, earning laughs from the others.

"Now that," Lily said through giggles. "That was priceless right there." Sirius turned to her with a smile on his face.

"Good Lily, 'cause now it's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth!"

"Okay, do you think I'm hot? 'Cause Kayla says she's not sure, and I want some one else's opinion," Sirius whined. Lily almost laughed out loud because this one was so easy.

"Nope, I don't think you're hot," she stated simply. She was glad that she had found a loop hole. She didn't _think _he was hot, she _knew _he was hot, but a lot of guys in the school were much hotter. She'd just rather stick with James. Sirius made stuck out his lower lip again and turned to Kayla.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to kiss me." The room grew silent as they waited for Kayla to do something. Finally she just leaned up and kissed him quickly on the cheek and sat down contentedly.

"You didn't say I had to kiss you on the lips," she muttered, her face bright red.

"Oh well, at least you did kiss me!" Sirius said happily. He turned to James.

"Your turn!" he sang. "Truth or-"

"Dare."

"Fine then!" Sirius grumbled. "I dare you to stick a whole bowl of ice down your underwear!" James winced and glared at Sirius menacingly.

"OI, just be happy I didn't make you smack Lily's butt or something!" he exclaimed. James sighed and went to the kitchen, coming back with a huge bowlfull of ice. He pulled his pants away from his stomach, and after taking one big breath, dumped them down his pants.

"COLD!" he yelped, much to the amusement of the others.

"And you have to keep it there the whole time!" Sirius laughed. James looked up at him in pure horror.

"But Sirius! My parents put on an anti-melt charm on the ice from the freezer!"

"Exactly."

"I hate you," James muttered, twitching and trying to make himself less cold down _there_.

"I love you too, James!" Sirius joked. "Next person! And that would be...oh crap it's me."

"Yup!" James exclaimed happily. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"OKay, go upstairs and get one of my mom's bras, then put it on and leave it on for the rest of the night."

"I hate you," Sirius mumbled.

"What happened to, 'I love you too James!'?" James mimicked Sirius' voice.

"That James is far gone!" Sirius retorted, heading upstairs once more. When he came down again, the room erupted in uncontrolable laughter at the sight of Sirius in a pink bra. So now he was in pink boxers and a pink bra and was very mad. Once the bickering died down, Remus realized it was his turn.

"Truth or dare Remus?" James asked, trying to surpress a snicker.

"Ah, dare," he stuttered nervously.

"All righty then! Write a letter to Hope right now and ask her to go out with you!" James dared, ignoring the hurt expression on Remus' face.

"You people are cruel," he growled, snatching a peice of parchment and a quill from Sirius' outstretched hand. He scribbled down something on the paper and handed it to Kayla, who quickly read it over and smiled approvingly. She retrieved her owl, Cookie, and gave it to him with a treat.

"This is for Hope," she told him, and the owl flew off immediatley. "Don't leave her alone until she opens it!" she called, snickering. The color drained from Remus' face.

"You mean, your owl _knows_ where she lives?" he gasped. Kayla nodded happily.

"Yup, and her answer should be here by the end of the night!"

"Right, anyway, who's next?" Remus asked. Lily meakley raaised a hand.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Okay, let me think," Remus pondered for a second and then laughed out loud. "Okay, um, Lily, you have to stay attached to James all night, and that means _all_ night."

"Uh, okay," she said, not realizing how literall the dare was. James put his arm around her waist and she put her arm around him.

"Wait, I have to go to the bathroom, so I can't be attached to him yet," she explained, but when she tried to seperate from him, she found that she was literallly stuck. She tried to pull away but it was no use.

"God, I hate this spell!" she shouted, plopping back down on the floor. She bit her lip, trying to ignore the pain in her bladder at the moment.

"Kayla's turn!" Sirius sang. "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"You have to strip down to your boxers and bra too so I don't look like an idiot!" Kayla goraned and did as she had too.

"Any of you make a wry comment about this, and I will personally wring your necks!" she exclaimed. " She jumped at a sudden tap on the window, her face bright red. But it was just Cookie, returning from his journey. Kayla opened the window and let him in, and snatched the letter in the red envolope that was adressed to Remus.

"Oh God, she sent you a Howler!" James hooted. Remus snatched the envelope,n but didn't want to open it.

"Moony, you might want to open it before-" Sirius started but the envelope had already opened itself.

"REMUS LUPIN, OF COURSE I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU, YA BLOODY GIT!" it cried for the whole house to hear. Remus flushed bright red as the letter destroyed itself and a small red pile of paper sat next to him on the ground.

"Do my ears decieve me, or does Remus have a girlfriend?" Kayla asked in disbelief. They all laughed and Remus hid his face in a pillow. Suddenly the door opened and Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked in.

"Sorry, kids, but we have to go back to the Ministry in few minutes, we just came hoome to tell you that the boys will be Apparating from America soon- SIRIUS WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING???" Mrs. Potter asked in disbelief, staring at Sirius' _interesting _outfit. Now it was Sirius' turn to blush.

"Ah, clothes?" he tried. Mr. Potter was trying so hard to stifle a laugh that his face turned purple and he let out a snort.

"Um, dear, I think they're playing truth or dare," he pointed out.

"Oh, well then. That's different," Mrs. Potter sighed, conjuring up a camera. "Okay, I dare you all to look like you were having a good time!"

"Mom!" James whined. "That's not fair!" But they couldn't help it, they all burst out laughing and Mrs. Potter took several pictures, then stored them away in her pocket.

"Okay, children, I expect you to be good for James' brothers," she warned. They all nodded except for Sirius.

"But _mom_," he moaned, using his nickname for Mrs. Potter. "We're seventeen! Can't we have a little freedom?" Mrs. Potter shook her head and Apparated back to the Ministry, leaving her chuckling husband behind. He went over to Sirius and suggested,

"Uh, I just took the spell off now, so you should be fine when the boys and their wives get here, but you should probably change out of _those _before you become the laughing stock of the whole family!" Sirius nodded and quickly rushed upstairs, coming back with his pajamas on.

"And Kayla, you migh want to put a shirt on, because the Jasper's wife would probably think you would be insane to show off your undershirt to her husband," Mr.Potter pointed out. Kayla picked up her light blue teeshirt and slipped it on gratefully, glad that this truth or dare game was over. But James and Lily would be stuck together for the whole night, meaning it was impossible for any spell to seperate them. James was shivering and Lily was crossing her legs in frustration.

"Do you mind telling me what's wrong with you two?" Edward Potter asked.

"I have the ice from the freezer in my pants and we're literally stuck together for the rest of the night!" James shouted.

"And I have to go to the bathroom!" Lily added.

"Um, I'm afarid I can't do anything for you because once the truth or dare spell has been conjured, nothing can stop it," Edward apologized, Apparating into the night before trouble occured. Kayla, Remus, and Sirius had burst out into more laughter at Lily and James' situation when five pops sounded and James' older brothers charged into the room, one with a wife at his side.

"Hello all!" Jasper Potter greeted. "For those of you that haven't met her, this is Katherine!"

"Hi Katherine," Lily and Remus greeted. "Hello Jasper."

"Ah, this beautiful red head must be James' girlfriend!" Tyson Potter complimented, kissing Lily's hand. Lily blushed at the attention.

"And Kayla! We meet again!" Tyson exclaimed, slapping her a high five. "And then we come to Sirius, Remus, and James. Peter still in China?" James nodded. The other three boys hung back, hands in their pockets.

Oi, Jack, Zack, Will, aren't you gonna say hi?" Jasper asked, running a hand through his messy blonde hair. The three shook their heads and walked into the kitchen, going through all the food.

"Sorry about that, they're twenty-year-old triplets and they won't leave eachother's side," Jasper explained. "It's a bit strange, but we love them all the same. We're gonna have a barbeque in the backyard in half an hour, so join us after you're done, okay?" James nodded as his other two brothers left.

"Well, that was interesting," Sirius muttered.

"Your mom took pictures of us!" Kayla exclaimed in horror. "I was in a bra and boxers and Sirius was in pink boxers and your mom's bra!" James snickered.

"Yeah, I don't think we're ever gonna hear the end of this one," he replied.


End file.
